Tales from the Gravity Falls Fanfiction Horror Stories
by XxSkullCandyxX
Summary: As 5 authors in the Gravity Falls Fanfiction are transported by Bill, they are trapped in supernatural and horror stories of fanfic. of Gravity Falls. They need to fight and pass several tasks to get back to the real world. Characters and authors death are involved. My first ever fanfiction story. Rated T for the horror and the supernatural. An XxSkullCandyxX and titus935 story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:This my first-ever fanfiction story that I'm making, so no flames and contain contents of a rated T story.**

Chapter 1:XxSkullCandyxX Appearance

In a peaceful sunny day of the city of Huntington Park, CA, a boy named Eddie Gonzalez (that's me) was working on his first story in fanfiction as a author named XxSkullCandyxX, that he have known since March 23, 2013. He was typing on a story to Gravity Falls, which is his favorite show of all. He have love all of the stories of Gravity Falls Fanfiction, even the crossover. He was stuck on the plot and check to see if it's working for him to publish it to Fanfiction. Then he got an P.M. from another author that his best friend. He check who it was and it was non other than cammyman32.

"How is that story coming?", typed cammyman32.

"Well is coming good. You on the other hand have amazing stories my friend," typed XxSkullCandyxX and then he send it.

"Thanks bro." Eddie was glad to have a friend like him. He was still working that is a horror story, but then an error on the computer. He was confused that he just begin to have errors. He cancel the error, but it didn't work.

"Come on man, go away!", said Eddie(XxSkullCandyxX).

He try everything to delete, but it didn't work. On the error, there's a button that's typed;"Do you want to stop it."

He press the button, but it show;"Are you sure?"

"Yes!", said Eddie and he press the button and the error is gone. He sighed as it was done, but then the screen of his computer was starting to act weird. Then without warning, a portal was open and suck him in and now his room was empty and a mess from the portal. Then the computer screen was back to normal and then type;"Thank you for your help."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Here's** **another chapter for you guys and this is for the other authors I ask to join, and HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

Chapter 2:Other appearance

Chapter 2a:cammyman32 appearance

Cammyman32 was working on his 17th story of the cartoon zombies series. He was adding and editing the ideas XxSkullCandyxX gave him to help him on the story. He went to XxSkullCandyxX's profile to see if there's any idea he also have. He check and saw a sign that's typed; "XxSkullCandyxX has delete his profile."

"What the hell?", said cammyman32. "He wouldn't quit on Fanfiction. Especially on Gravity Falls."

He kept researching on XxSkullCandyxX and no results has came. Then he start to have an error on his computer. He was starting to be furious and press cancel, but it didn't work. Then the button show. Cammyman32 press agree and the error stop, but the portal open and suck cammyman32 in.

Chapter 2b:GravityFallsMD appearance

In Lanahawkin, NJ, GravityFallsMD was relaxing from working on the 39th is now waiting for readers to review the story. Then there was an review. She check the review and it typed;"Portal."

"What?", said GravityFallsMD. She click on the review and delete it, but instead of actually deleting, it opened the portal and suck GravityFallsMD in it. Then it send another review that typed;"Don't every delete a review from a stranger."


	3. Chapter 3

** A/N:HAPPY NEW YEARS, and here's are other appearances from more authors (2).**

Chapter 3:More Appearances

Chapter 3a:titus935 appearance

In the biggest and coldest state Alaska, titus935 was typing on his 17th story. He was a tall 14 year boy at a height of 5"11'. He was working on a story, but then the power from his house stop. He was confused from that black out because there was no snowstorm going on. He went to the living room to check where is the flashlight. He check on the Kitchen's cabinets and found it. He turn on the flashlight and check on the power. Then it reveals that the power is okay. Now he was really confused. There's no power, but yet the power is okay. He has no idea why this is happening to him. Then the T.V. was acting strange.

"What the hell?", said titus935.

He walk towards the T.V. to check what's going on with it. He walk closely towards the television screen and the portal open.

"Holy shit!", said titus935.

Then the portal suck him in. Then the power was back on and the Sudway commercial was almost over."Subway, eat fresh."

Chapter 3b:TheLPSDragon appearance

TheLPSDragon was working on a new chapter to "A Father's Love."(you guys should also read that story). She finish the chapter and try to add it, but it didn't work. Then she try it again, but it didn't work.

"Come on you stupid computer," said TheLPSDragon.

Then she went back to edit the chapter, just incase the wrong spelling is messing up the computer. There was no misspelled words in the chapter. Then she decided to add it again and if it doesn't add, she would flip out. She add it and it finally work.

"Finally!", said TheLPSDragon.

Then the portal open and suck TheLPSDragon. Then the computer was back to normal and noted; "TheLPSDragon has added another chapter."

**A/N:Well that's all the authors I need, and stay tunes to see what happens to them.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:The Authors Meet

As XxSkullCandyxX was falling through the portal, a bright light was ahead. He then went through the bright light and landed on a hard ground. He groan from the landing and got up. He look around and saw the site of a woods. There was oak trees, pine trees, and the grasslands of the the woods, but the color of the woods was all gray. That includes the sky, the color of the trees and the grass.

"Whoa," said XxSkullCandyxX. "Is this a dream or a nightmare?"

Then somthing was russing the bushes. He was about the make a run for it, but cammyman32 went through the bushes and spotted him. He was wearing blue jeans, a blue shirt with a yellow jacket, and black shoes. He look up and saw XxSkullCandyxX wearing blue jeans, a red shirt, and black shoes, with a yellow SkullCandy hat and backpack (why do think I'm called XxSkullCandyxX).

"Who are you," said XxSkullCandyxX.

"I'm Cameron Henderson," said cammyman32. "Who are you?"

"I'm Eddie Gonzalez. Are you an author in fanfiction?"

"Yeah. My pen name is cammyman32," said cammyman32.

Right away, Eddie now know who's his favorite author look like in real life.

"Cammyman32, that's you," said Eddie.

"Yeah, it's sound like you know me," said Cameron.

"I do. I'm you friend, XxSkullCandyxX."

Then Cameron knows how his friend look like.

"XxSkullCandyxX! I didn't know that's you."

"Well..." Then the bushes wad russing again. The two friends was wondering who's coming from the bushes. Then GravityFallsMD went through the bushes, wearing a pink shirt with little gray stripes, purple shorts, and white shoes. She then saw Eddie and Cameron infront of her.

"Who are you guys," said GravityFallsMD.

"I'm Eddie Gonzalez," said Eddie. "And this is Cameron Henderson."

"Really, because my name is Cameron Hill."

"I thought I'm the only one who's named Cameron," said cammyman32.

"Are you an author too?", said Eddie.

"Well yes. My pen name is GravityFallsMD."

"That's you! I thought you were a boy," said Eddie

"I'm not just in Fanfiction. I'm also in YouTube as Cameron Pines," said Cameron Hill

Then another person was walking by while kicking a deer in the face. Then the deer ran away.

"God danm deer. Why can I just..." Then their was an awkward silence between three people and a 5"11' author titus935.

"Why are you fags staring at me. Don't you see a person being attack by a freaking deer," said titus935.

"No and that's rude," said Cameron Hill.

"Are you an author," said Eddie.

"Well yes, I'm titus935."

"Well, nice to meet titus935. I'm XxSkullCandyxX, this is cammyman32, and GravityFallsMD.", said Eddie.

"My real name is Eddie Gonzalez, he's Cameron Henderson, and she's Cameron Hill."

"Well my real name is Destin Nick Mayo Titus," said titus935.

"That's your full name?," said Cameron Henderson.

"Yes that's my real and full name. I'm native you know," said Destin(I'm keeping it short for readers).

"Okay big guy," said Eddie.

Then a person stumbled on Cameron Hill.

"Hey be careful where you going," said Cameron Hill.

"I'm sorry, it's that I'm lost in this woods," said the girl.

"Are you an author in fanfiction?"

"Yes, my pen name is TheLPSDragon. My real name is Raven Pines," said the girl.

"Where are we?", said Cameron Henderson.

"The important question is why are we here?", said Eddie.

* * *

** A/N:Well, the authors finally meet. If you are confuse with the authors' name, here is a list below:**

**XxSkullCandyxx; Eddie Gonzalez**

**cammyman32; Cameron Henderson**

**GravityFallsMD; Cameron Hill**

**titus935; Destin Nick Mayo Titus (it's his real name because his native)**

**TheLPSDragon; Raven Pines**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:I just reviews and private messages that the authors I put can't wait to see what happens in this chapter**.

Chapter 5:Bill Cipher

Eddie Gonzalez was pasting back and forward. Cameron Henderson was thinking why is it happening. Cameron Hill was looking at the site of the woods. Destin Nick Mayo Titus was fixing his red basketball shorts and his shirt that quoted;"I have issues." from battling with a deer.

"I think i kicked that fuck in the teeths," he thought.

Raven Pines was just sitting on a rock, carving a happy face.

"Wait a minute?", said Eddie.

"What is it?",said Cameron Henderson, and the other authors heard them and got their attention to Eddie n

"Well, you guys know we are authors in Gravity Falls Fanfiction, right."

"Yeah," said all the othet authors.

"Then that means we must be in Gravity Falls."

"How's that possible?", said Raven Pines.

"Well that's the part I haven't been thinking about."

"I think I know why," said an unknown voice.

"Who said that?", said Eddie.

"Not me," said Cameron Henderson.

"Not me either," said Cameron Hill.

"I didn't say it," said Destin.

"I didn't say nothing." said Raven.

"Then who said it."

"I did.", said the unknown voice again.

Then a blue light was glowing in the middle of them and emerge a yellow pyramid with one eye, and black hat, and a black cane. The pyramid was no other then Bill Cipher himself.

"Bill Cipher," said all of the authors.

"In the flesh," said Bill Cipher.

"What are you doing here?", said Eddie.

"I just want you to know that l was the one who put you guys in Gravity Falls."

"How come?", said Cameron Hill.

"Well, since I can't get Pine Tree (Dipper) and Shooting Star (Mabel), I thought;"why I'm wasting my time on them when I can just get other people to scare and kill.", and now you guys are here.", said Bill Cipher.

"Why us?", said Destin

"Because of the scary stories you guys wrote, I can use them."

"You wouldn't dare," said Eddie.

"Well I hope you're ready because you guys are going to meet your worse nightmare."

Then Bill open another portal and the authors got suck in.

"Let the nightmares begins," said Bill Cipher, and then he laugh as an evil demon (well because he is).


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:So here's the chapter where the nightmares begins.**

Chapter 6:The Kagome Kagome Challenge

As all of the authors was scearming in fear, they landed in the woods. It wad the same woods, but there was color. They groaned and got up.

"Where the hell are we," said Destin.

"We're still in the woods, but why?", said Cameron Henderson.

"This could be one of the stories we might written before," said Eddie.

"But which one?", said Cameron Hill.

Then they look around the woods to see if there's somthing going on. Then Eddie saw an abandoned building in the middle of the woods.

"We can check out the abandoned building over there," said Eddie.

They went towards the abandoned building. They enter and see total darkness in the building. They walk together as a group to stay alive.

"Does anyone have a lighter?", said Cameron Hill.

They check their pockets, but a light was shining to the ligher of Destin. They continue to walk through the building, but then they hear crying. They walk towards the sound of a crying and spotted a dark red door, with the sobbing behind it. Eddie move his hands slowly towards the door handle. Everybody's heart was beating so fast of the fear of what will happen if they open the door. Eddie opened the door slowly with a creak. They entered and in the room, there was tha characters of Gravity Falls, including Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, Soos, Gideon, Pacifica, Mabel's friends and Wendy's friends.

"There you are," said Mabel. "We been waiting here forever."

"Oh no," said Raven.

"What's wrong?", whispered Eddie.

"This is one of my stories called Kagome Kagome (Circle you, Circle you, songfic.). We need to get out of here!"

Raven ran towards the door, but the door closed before she could make reach it.

"No!", shouted Raven.

"Let me try to open that door," said Destin.

He slammed the door, but it didn't work. He try it again, but it still didn't work.

"If you need to get out of there, you need to play their," said a voice in their heads.

"Bill", they whispered.

"This is challenge 1 for your survival. You have to play their game," said Bill Cipher. Then his voice was gone.

"You heard him. The only way to get out of here is to play the game," said Eddie.

"Danm it his right," said Destin. "I can't get the door open."

"We're so happy you people came here," said Dipper. "Let's play shall we."

Then the game begin and the characters started to circle around Raven. The characters of Gravity Falls was now turning demonic and look broken. She was worry that she might died today. They were circling her so she won't escape. Then the characters was spinning fast around and around as fast as they can. Then they stop spinning.

"Who's standing behind you now," said Pacifica with a demon voice.

Raven Pines was in the state of fear and panic. Her heartbeat was going fast as a race car. Then she close her eyes, and took a deep breath.

"It's Mabel, " said Raven.

The kids were surprised. She got it right! Then everything was back to normal, and she went to the other side of the room to wait for the rest. Then the characters was circling around Cameron Hill. The characters started to spin around her. Then they start to spin around even faster and then stop.

"Who's standing right behind you," said Dipper with the demon voice.

"It's Soos," said Cameron Hill.

The characters were surprised again that she got it right. Everything was again back to normal and she went with Raven to the othet side of the room. Then they circle around Destin. Then they spin around even faster to confused him. Then they stop spinning around.

"Who's standing behind you now," said Wendy.

"Fuck, umm," said Destin. "It's Robbie V."

Then again, he was right. Everything was normal again and Destin went to the other side of the room with the girls, which he didn't like to be.

"That's it!", said Soos. "Enough of this eazy game!"

Then they start to spin around Cameron Henderson much faster from the rage. Then they stop spinning and now start the game.

"Who's standing behind you now," said Candy.

"It's Grenda," said Cameron Henderson.

This was making them much angrier than before. Cameron Henderson went to the other side of the room quickly. Then the characters started to circle around Eddie. They started to spin around even quicker than the others. Then they stop, but they look much worse y han before. Dipper had a missing arm, Mabel had a torn cheeks, Soos had a broken ribs, Wendy have an missing hand and torn nose, Gideon's hair was torned, Pacifica had a missing leg, Mabel's friends were all torn from head to toe, and Wendy's friends was all burned.

"Who's standing behind you now!", said Mabel.

Eddie was worrying that he might get it wrong.

"It's Pacifica," said Eddie.

Everything wasn't back to normal at all.

"Wrong!", said the characters.

Then without warnings, Dipper was going to stab Eddie in the back with a knife, but he dodged the strike and push them away to make a clear way to the other side.

"Run!", said Eddie.

The rest ran towards the door while Eddie was being chased by the characters. Eddie wad about to go with them, but then Dipper and Mabel got him and try to drag him away, but then Destin pull out a 6-inch diving knife and stab the hands away. Then Eddie and the rest went to the door and got out, but then they suck in another portal.

* * *

**A/N:Well I hope you like this chapter and don't forget to review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's another chapter of the Horror Stories. **

Chapter 7:The Hide and Seek Challenge

The authors was falling within the portal and they landed in an shack. The shack was dark and there was silence in the air. They only saw a camera which was recording them on the floor. Eddie pick it up and was wondering. Then the blue was glowing and Bill Cipher emerge.

"Well, I see you have pass the first challenge," said Bill. "Now the second challenge is to kill a demon." Then his disappear into the air.

"What! What demon," said Cameron Henderson.

"Well this is a second story for the challenge, " said Eddie. "The first was from Raven. What other stories you wrote Raven?"

"Well wrote Gravity Falls Sacrifice," said Raven. "But this is not the woods. So this might be..."

Then someone interrupt up her.

"Who are you people?", said Dipper. "You people shouldn't be here. My sister and I are playing an dangerous game."

"What game?", said Eddie.

Then out of nowhere, Mabel was outside staring at the window.

"Looking through the window, our eyes met," said Mabel. Then she open the door and walk towards Dipper.

Eddie was recording everything with the camera, recording Mabel walk towards Dipper with her hands reaching to him. She then touch him and started to possessed him. She and Dipper drop with silence.

"Hello," said Eddie

"Ckeck if they're still alive," said Cameron Hill.

Eddie walk towards Mabel and check her pulse. She was dead and then he walk towards Dipper. He check his pulse and hev was dead, but then his eyes opened. He back away from Dipper and he was walking towards Eddie.

"There are some people left," said the possessed Dipper.

"We need to kill him!", said Eddie.

Then Destin got his knife from his pocket and ran towards Dipper. Then he start stabbing Dipper.

"I need some freaking help for god sakes," said Destin.

Eddie and Cameron Henderson charged at Dipper and drop him. The camera fell down, recording the three boys pinning down Dipper. The girls Cameron Hill and Raven Pines was freaking out.

"How do we kill this son of the bitch!", shouted Destin.

"Try stabbing him in the heart!", said Raven.

Eddie and Cameron Henderson was holding Dipper tightly and Destin started to stab him in the heart. Then Dipper was beginning to die. After there was no movement, they move away from Dipper and relax from the exhausted of killing him. Then the portal open again.

"Do we have to," said The frightened Cameron Hill.

"To get out of here, we have to," said Eddie.

Then they entered the portal to face anothet challenge.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:Thank you cool authors to review my story. This chapter is written by me, with a special thanks to titus935, for helping me out with this chapter.**

Chapter 8:The Gasmask Murderer Challenge Part 1

The authors then teleported to a house that's be destroy. The wall were torn and cover with blood, picture frames on the ground and broke, and dead bodies were on the floor with holes of bullets in the head and mid-section. The girls were disgusted from the site that they were going to throw up, and the guys were disgusted from the site, but not much as the girls. Then Bill appear again from the portal.

"Like the view," said Bill. Then he started to laugh.

"No!", said the girls.

"While, you need to be preparing, because in this challenge, you need to stop the murderer who's killing the people of Gravity Falls." Then he laugh even more before disappearing.

"Okay this is another story," said Eddie. "Is this yours Raven."

"No. No is not," answered Raven.

"It's mine," said Destin. "I remember this story. It called There I Was."

"Wait, who house is this?", said Cameron Henderson.

They look around the house and saw this house belongs to The Northwest Resident.

"This is Pacifica's mansion," said Eddie.

"But where's Pacifica? ", said Cameron Hill.

Destin look on the floor and saw her with a twisted neck that cause her death.

"Found her," said Destin.

Then saw her and they were sickened of the site. Then out of nowhere, a gunshot was heard from outside. They looked out the window and saw a gasmask guy, who was shooting in a house, far of where they are at.

"Well we need to stop this murderer from killing the town folks," said Raven.

"How are going to get to over there?", said Cameron Henderson.

"We could take a car," said Eddie.

"But what car?", said Raven.

Destin rised an eyebrow of an curiously car in the neighbor's front yard.

"We can take that car," said Destin.

Then they were leaving the mansion, yet Destin took a platter from the masion.

"Why are you taking that platter," said Eddie.

"It's worth money, ain't it, " said Destin and he chuckled.

Then they ran towards the neighbor's car and try to open it, but it was lock.

"Fuck dudes, we have a long way", said Destin.

"We'll be screwed," said Cameron Henderson.

Then Destin smashed the window. Raven yelled, " what the heck are you doing, we don't want to get arrested."

He then unlocked the door and hopped in. The alarm went off, so Destin pulled out his knife from his pocket and cut the wires to the alarm. He then popped the safety cap to the ignition off with his knife and slided in. He begin to wiggle it in until he twisted it and the car starded.

"Need a ride ladies," asked Destin.

The group pilled up. Eddie sat on shotgun, Raven went to the right seat on the back, Cameron Henderson went to the middle seat, and Cameron Hill went to the left. Then the neighbor ran out and started to yell and cussed. Then he went back in and and came out with a double-barrel shotgun and began to shoot upon them.

"Get us out of here!", said Eddie.

Then Destin put the car to drive and speed off.

"How the heck you get the car to start?", said Eddie.

"Well I figured it was old and I used a knife to start it," answered Destin. Then they pull over to the front yard of the house that the murderer is in. Destin quick pulled the glove box open and pulled out a 9mm pistol.

"How do you know that was in there?", said Eddie.

"Simple, I wrote the damn story," answered Destin.

"Alright listen up, we need to be very careful with this murderer. He's a dangerous guy to face so we need to stuck together. Now let's go."

* * *

**A/N:That's part one of this challenge, see what happens in the next chapter as they entered the house with the gasmask murderer, and don't forget to review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:Hey, what is up. Well this is part 2 of the challenge and review what you think about this chapter or the story. **

Chapter 9:The Gasmask Murderer Challenge Part 2

As the authors are prepared, they get out of the car and head towards the door. They took a deep breath before Eddie kick the door and they entered the house. The house look damaged like Pacifica's mansion, but in a different house and different people were on the ground. They saw gingers bodies on the floor, dead and silence. The bodies were shown the gasmask murderer has shot them except for Manly Dan's, who was stab by a knife 17 times around his mid-section and the head. The power was out, so Eddie got a flashlight from the kitchen table.

"This guy is much dangerous as I thought," said Eddie.

"I wrote him a freaking madman in this story," said Destin.

"Well we need to stop him before he kills another and we be stuck here forever!", said Cameron Henderson.

Then they heard a bang on the walls. That alarmed them that the murderer is in the house, but where? Then didn't know and they were worry.

"We need to split up," said Cameron Hill. "Maybe we can find him."

"But with what," said Raven. "We're defenseless!"

Then Eddie went towards the kitchen and got four knives and five walkie-talkies(a/n: That's how you spell it if you didn't know).

He said while handing out the stuff, "Here are the knives to defend yourself, and here's the walkie-talkies just in case one of us need help."

Then they split up to different parts of the house. Raven was walking in the hallway of the house, with disgusted to throw up. She kept walking until a big pain hit her in the head and her world went black. She fell down on the floor and be dragged. While at the living, Cameron Hill was walking around the area and saw foot prints of blood. She kept following the foot prints until it stop near a big wooden cabinet. She moved her hand towards the door slowly with fear. She opened the door and a body fell out of the cabinet. The body landed at her and she fell on the floor with the body. The body was Wendy, but with a split head and stabed area on the mid-section. She screamed in panic and stood up away from the dead female ginger. She turn around and got hit on the face from a fist. She was knock out and was dragged. Eddie was upstairs, Cameron Henderson was on the basement, and Destin was on the attic.

"Do you see anything over there?", asked Eddie.

"Nothing in the basement," answered Cameron Henderson.

"Nothing here either," answered Destin.

"Raven, Cameron, do you see anything where you guys are at?", asked Eddie.

Ther was no responds in the walkie-talkies until an answer was spoken.

"I see two girls who's on the floor and ready to be kill," answered the murderer.

"Where are you!", yelled Eddie.

"I'm somewhere you shouldn't be in," answered the murderer.

"We don't know where you are, but we will found you and stop you," said Eddie.

"I like to see you try you little motherfucker and your son of bitches too!", answered the murderer. Then the murderer stop turn off the walkie-talkie and put the unconscious girls in a secret spot.

"We need to kill him," said Destin with the walkie-talkies.

"But how," said Cameron Henderson. "He already got Cameron Hill and Raven."

"We'll regroup at the living room," said Eddie and turn off the walkie-talkies.

At the living room, Cameron Henderson came up from the basement, and Eddie went downstairs. Destin got out of the attic and was about to go down stairs, but then the gasmask murderer pounced at him and was beating him up. Eddie and Cameron Henderson heard the noises and head upstairs. Destin and the murderer was punching each other, and Eddie and Cameron came and help Destin. The murderer then knocked out Destin and head towards the two guys. The murderer hit Cameron Henderson on the ribs and face. Eddie punched him in the face, but got his hand hunt from the gasmask. The murderer kicked Eddie away and knocked out Cameron. Then the murderer charged to Eddie and they crashed and fell out downstairs. Eddie then got his knife out and stabbed him on the left leg. The murderer got the knife and pull it out of his leg. He throw it away from them and was more pissed off.

"Is that all you got!", yelled the murderer.

Eddie got up and charged at the murderer while yelling. He and the murderer crashed to the wooden cabinet which was broke to pieces. Eddie was on the floor next to the dead Wendy and the murderer got a piece of wood that was sharp. Eddie moved and the murderer stab the dead body on the eye. Eddie got up and ran towards the knife. Once he got the knife, he turned and got punched on the face, causing him to spit blood out in a Rocky boxing match way. Then he fell to the ground and close his eyes slowly. The murderer then dragged Destin and Cameron Henderson next to Eddie and then got dragged to a truck of a van with the girls. He throw them in and got in the van.

"Well, I have 5 bastards in a van and they will be shot kill in gunpoint," said the murderer. "I hope I could do it quickly so that I could kill those students in the school." Then he start the engine and drove off.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:The Gasmask Murderer Challenge Part 3

Eddie was starting to open his eyes slowly as the pain from the fight was bothering him. He notice he was in a trunk of a van with the others unconscious. He saw the street lights passing by and he heard the whistle of the murderer driving the van. He looked around and saw knives, guns, and weapons. His heart was beating so fast from the state of panic in him due to the worry that he and the others are going to die. After 15 minutes of driving, the murderer arrived at gunpoint and turned off his van. He got out and head towards the trunk. He open the trunk and clapped his handsvto awake them up.

"Wake up you little shits," said the murderer.

Eddie notice that the others are starting to wake up. Cameron Henderson woke up with pain on his ribs, and Destin was rubbing on Cameron Hill with his face. His eyes widen and he moved away while the rest was waking up.

"Now get out of the fucking van," commanded the murderer.

They all got out of the van and wad confused was is going on.

"Now move," commanded the murderer.

They begin to move towards the north of gunpoint.

"What's going on," whispered Cameron Henderson.

"We are going to get kill by that bastard, that's what going to happen," whispered Destin.

"I don't want to die like this," said Cameron Hill.

"Me either," said Raven.

"We are not going to die. We need to think of something?", said Eddie.

"Shut up over there and keep on walking," said the murderer.

They kept on walking to the north of the woods until they were entering the gunpoint area. The gasmask murderer was with glad that the death clock is ticking.

"Okay stop right there," said the murderer. "Because you are in for a very special treat."

They stay at the spot the murderer told them and the murderer was getting a weapon in the van. As he got out, he had a 9mm pistol on his right hand. The authors were now starting to get worry about this.

"Now I don't why you fools are after me, but it looks like 5 bastards are willing to have their own lives kill," said the murderer. "But if you want to get out of here alive, you just need to answer some questions."

"Okay, we will," said Eddie as his heart was beating in a state of worrying.

"Question number one, why are you trying to stop if I could kill you fools?", asked the murderer.

"We were on a challenge from Bill Cipher, " answered Eddie.

"That son of bitch, he wanted to have people fear of him instead of me," said the murderer. "Next question, what do you want for me from me?"

"We want you dead you son of the bitch, it's part of the challenge, " answered Destin.

"Great, he wants me to die," complained the murderer.

After a dozen questions to be ask and answer, the gasmask murderer wanted to shoot at least one or more person.

"Alright, one more question to your freedom, " said the murderer.

"One more, right," said Eddie.

"Right, now who like a show called Adventure Time? If you do, then raise your hand."

When he asked that question to them, Raven knows that one of her favorite shows is adventure time. She raise her hand, Cameron Hill didn't know the show, and her favorite show Gravity Falls, so she didn't. Cameron Henderson didn't know that show either, so he didn't raise his hand. For Destin, he doesn't know adventure time because he never watch television in Cartoon Network, so he didn't raise his hand. For Eddie, it was his other favorite shows, but he had a feeling that somthing bad is going to happen. Then out of nowhere, a gunshot was heard and Raven drop to the ground.

"Raven! ", yelled Eddie.

They run towards her and notice she was shot on her ribs. She was moaning from the pain of the bullet on her ribs.

"What the hell was that for?", said Eddie.

"Well I was bored not kill you faggets, so I ask that question and who ever raise their hands, they get shot," said the murderer. "But I'm going to shoot you too because I want to kill more than one, and I'll shoot you first."

He aimed the pistol to Eddie and was about to shoot, until Destin took out his diving in his pocket and throw it to the murderer's hand that have the gun. The murderer scream in pain and let go of the gun. Then Destin ran towards the murderer and tackle him. The murderer push away Destin and aimed the pistol to him. Then Eddie pounced on the murderer's back. The murderer dropped him to the food and took off the knife off of his hand. Then Destin ran towards the murderer, but the murderer stab Destin on the stomach. He dropped to the ground and the others was watching.

"Run!", said Destin.

The others started to fun away and Destin was alone with the murderer. The was about to shoot him, but he spotted a picture that fell out of Destin's pocket. The murderer got the picture and it reveal him with his sister who had blonde hair, and blue eyes.

"Look we have here," said the murderer. "We have him and his bitch on this picture. Two motherfuckers."

Then the murderer started to rip the picture to peices.

"This is bullshit. You are a fucker and her sister is the only thing you have, well now if I kill you, your sister is going to grow up as a fucking whore!"

That made Destin so angry, he tackle the murderer to the elavated area of the gunpoint. They roll down while hitting each other, until they stop. The murderer then get his pistol and shot Destin on the heart. Destin drop and closed his eyes slowly.

"That's just great, I need to look for the others," said the murderer.

The murderer then walk in they woods, looking for them.

"Come out, come out where ever you are!", yelled the murderer.

He then heard a noise and stop to look where is it. A leave fell on his shoulder and he push it away. Then he look up and saw Eddie falling to him. They both drop and start to hit each other, and the pistol was pushed away about 8 feet. They stop and saw the gun. They look each other abd ran towards the gun. Eddie was about get it, but the murderer pushed him away and got the gun.

"Nice try, but you are going to die tonight, " said the murderer.

Eddie saw the murderer's face. He realized that he took his gas mask off. The murderer's face looks like Destin, but with blazzer cut, less hair on his face, and he's shorter and lanker.

He shoot when someone chart at him and got impaled on a tree branch. He look and saw Destin still alive. He got his knife and stab him in the stomach and knee him on the face. The murderer was shock as he saw a dead man walking.

"How are you still alive?", asked the murderer. "I shot you in the fucking heart!"

Destin then took off the platter he took from Pacifica's mansion and got the pistol. He aimed the gun at the murderer's head.

"How much money I'll bet to kill you," said Destin before he pull the trigger and shot him in the head. He then turned around and saw Eddie on the floor. He ran towards him and saw the bullet hole on his leg. Then Cameron Henderson and Cameron Hill was coming towards them. Eddie then notice Raven wasn't with them.

"Where's Raven?", he asked.

They moved their head side to side, saying no. Eddie and Destin was ashamed that Raven died. Then the portal opened and suck them in.

* * *

**A/N:Well that's the end of that challenge and one of the authors is dead. One down, four to go, and don't forget to review. Also special thanks to titus935 to help me with this challenge. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:Here's the other chapter of this story, "Tales from the Gravity Falls Fanfiction Horror Stories." Now this story is mine's and titus935's, since we both work on this story.**

* * *

Chapter 11:Resting Part 1

In the middle of the woods, the portal open and spit out the four author that survive the gasmask murderer challenge. They landed on the ground, and they landed harder than before.

"Why can just have safe landing?", asked Cameron Henderson.

They stood up, but Eddie can't since his right leg is shot. Destin walked to him and pick him up. He stood up, but lift his right leg alittle. Then the blue light started to glow and emerge Bill Cipher.

"Wow, I thought you guys would die on that challenge," said Bill.

"We just lost one person you bastard," said Destin.

"I know, so I'll make it up for you. I'm going to give youtime to rest until you are all better."

Then a portal opened and suck them were spitting around feeling bored and exhausted. Then they landed differently. The Cameron Henderson and Cameron Hill landed on two single beds, Destin landed on a comfortable couch, and Eddie landed on the floor that was surprisingly soft and not painful. Then Bill Cipher appear out of nowhere.

"What is this Bill?", asked Eddie.

"You guys are in a motel room that you will rest for now until you feel better," answered Bill.

Then he disappeared. Eddie got up within pain on his leg.

"We need to help you dude," said Cameron Henderson.

He got off of the bed he was laying down and help Eddie walk. Then Destin walked towards them and also help Eddie to got up. They moved towards the bed Cameron Henderson was on. Eddie hoped on the bed and relax.

"Thanks guys," said Eddie.

"Anytime," said Destin.

"Your the one who helped us and keep us safe," said Cameron Henderson.

"Well, not all of us. We didn't safe Raven."

"It wasn't your fault Eddie," said Cameron Hill. "It was the murderer."

He then smile with glee, then he closed his eyes slowly and went to sleep.

"We all need to rest," said Cameron Henderson.

Then Cameron Henderson went to the floor and laid there as he closed his eyes slowly and went to sleep. Cameron Hill then went to sleep on the bed. Destin was going to fall asleep, but he was thirsty. He got up and head to a glass case where he saw a glass bottle in it. He open the case and grabbed the bottle. He look and noticed there was no label on the bottle. He thought it was water, so he opened the bottle and drink it. He taste it carefully and it was good, but it wasn't water. Well what ever it was, he like it and continue to drink it. Then he put it back to the case and went to the couch. Then he closed his eyes and went to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:Here's another resting chapter by XxSkullCandyxX and titus935. **

* * *

Chapter 12:Resting Part 2

In a bright, the survivors woke up and got up, except for Eddie who can't get up from his leg. They looked around and found cereal, bread, ham, cheese, peanut butter and jelly. To drink, there was milk, juice, and the unknown bottle that Destin drank last night.

"Well what should we eat for first," Cameron Henderson.

"I'm eating cereal," said Cameron Hill.

"I'm getting this bottle," said Destin while he walk towards the glass case and got the bottle.

"What about you Eddie," asked Cameron Henderson.

"I'll have a sandwich please," said Eddie.

Cameron Henderson went to the fridge and got the, bread, ham, and cheese. He got the bread out gently on a plate. He place the ham and cheese on the bread.

"Here you go, a sandwich," said Cameron Henderson.

"Do you wash your hands?", asked Eddie. There was a silence between the two authors from that question.

"I'm not hungry now," said Eddie.

"Oh well, more sandwich for me," said Cameron Henderson. Then he ate the sandwich.

**2 HOURS LATER**

After done eating, they were full. They enjoy the food they ate, but Destin was acting strange and start to move strangely went he stood up.

"Man, I'm feeling... uh my god... I fell g-good," said Destin.

"Destin what is that you're drinking?," said Eddie.

"It just water," said Destin.

"Let me see?," said Eddie as he got up with his leg alittle hurt.

"No, I f-fi-find it first," said Destin.

He try to not let Eddie get the bottle, but Eddie got it and analysis it. He look on the bottle every side and detail. It look like a water bottle, but what about the taste. He then opened the bottle and drink it. Once he taste it, it was horrible for a water. He spit out the liquid he drank and Destin got the bottle back.

"What the hell you're drinking Destin!?", asked Eddie.

"I don't k-know," said Destin.

Then Eddie realize the taste, and the way Destin act from drinking it.

"Destin, that's vodka you're drinking!", said Eddie.

"Really, I didn't know. Well more for me," said Destin as he continued to drink the vodka.

**4 HOURS LATER**

As they were better, they decided to eat lunch.

"Okay what should eat for lunch," asked Cameron Henderson.

"Pizza!", said Cameron Hill.

"Vodka!", said Destin.

"Hotdogs!", said Eddie

"Yeah, hotdogs," said Cameron Hill.

"Hotdogs is rubbish," said Destin.

"What does that mean?", said Eddie.

"It means garbage, and it's for pussy," said Destin.

"Fuck you, hotdogs are not garbage and they are awesome!", yelleda Eddie.

"Okay let's stop with this...," said Cameron Henderson, but then he was interrupt.

"Shut up Cameron!", yelled Eddie and Destin.

"Hotdogs are the best!", yelled Eddie.

"Really, I'm not going to fight you. I'm going to kick your ass!", yelled Destin.

Then Eddie got up and put his fighting stance and Destin put his fighting stance they were preparing to fight.

"Come you guys, please don't do this," begged Cameron Hill.

"Shut up other Cameron!", yelled Eddie and Destin.

They were about to run to each to fight, until they stopped and laugh while slapping each othe's back.

"I'm not going to kick your ass," said Destin.

"But we are still eating hotdogs," said Eddie.

"I'm not going to eat. I need to re-relax and... laid down," said Destin before he blackout and land the the couch.

"Well, let's eat," said Cameron Henderson. Then the rest eat hotdogs while Destin was sleeping on the couch.

* * *

**A/N:This chapter is the worst chapter titus935 and I have every made in this part because an error was messing up this chapter. So don't forget to review. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:This is another chapter of XxSkullCandyxX and titus935 story Tales from the Gravity Falls Fanfiction Horror Stories. I just have some school stuff and homework, but I'm finish and now we can continue with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 13:Resting Part 3; The Hangover

At the time everyone was asleep, Eddie woke up with something bothering on his face. He got up and walk alittle still to the bathroom. He looked at the mirror and saw a red mark. He touch it alittle, and somthing fell. He looked at the sink and saw a peice of his flesh from his face. He then touch it more and more flesh was falling off his face. He pulled every flesh of his face and onces he looked at the mirror, his face look like Bill Cipher face with blood on his face. Bill laughed and then Eddie was in fright. Then he opened his eyes from the bright sunlight and saw the others all over the place. Then he walked to the the mirror and realize he looked different. He had long hair, and was wearing a pink shirt with grey stripes, and purple shorts.

"What the?", said Eddie before he realize that he's in a girl body. It wasn't any girl's body, it was Cameron Hill's body.

Then Cameron Henderson woke up and then speak, but in a different voice.

"What the fuck is this bullshit," said Cameron Henderson.

It wasn't Cameron Henderson, it was Destin.

"Destin? ", asked Eddie (in Cameron Hill's body).

"What the...Eddie? ", asked Destin (Cameron Henderson's body).

Then they both scream. From the scream, Cameron Henderson and Cameron Hill woke up in different bodies.

"What's going on here?", asked Cameron Hill (in Destin's body).

"Can we just get some sleep," said Cameron Henderson (in Eddie's body).

"We fucking changed bodies! ", said Destin (in Cameron Henderson's body).

"This could be mean one thing," said Eddie (in Cameron Hill's body). "Bill!"

Then Bill Cipher emerge from the blue light.

"What is the problem? ", asked Bill Cipher.

"Why are we in different bodies? ", asked Eddie (in Cameron Hill's body).

"Oh that, you guys asked for it," answered Bill Cipher.

"What the fuck do you mean?", asked Destin (in Cameron Henderson's body).

"Hey, we need our bodies back," said Cameron Hill (in Destin's body). "This body stinks."

"Okay, here's your bodies back," said Bill Cipher before he snap his finger and everyone was back to normal.

"Thank god we got our...", Destin was about to continue until he saw his pinky from his right hand missing. "What the fuck happen!", yelled Destin and he looked at Cameron Hill.

"Why you little bitch!", said Destin before he ran to her and start to choke her.

"She didn't do it, you did," said Bill Cipher.

"How did I did it if she was on my body," yelled Destin.

"Well this is what happened.", said Bill before a flash back happen.

**FLASH BACK**

At the living room, Destin was sleeping on the couch and the rest was eating the hotdogs. They enjoy so much, but then Eddie tasted something sugary. He looked at the at the hotdog he was eating haded something pink. He analyzed it and realize they were eating the hotdogs with Smile Dip. He throw it away and went to the kitchen sink and spit out the rest of the Smile Dip. They rest looked at him with a confused face.

"What's wrong with you," said Cameron Hill. "This is the best hotdogs I have ever ate before."

Then all of the sudden, the two authors fell to the ground and Eddie was felling buzz. His vistion then change into a pink land of candies and Cameron Henderson and Cameron Hill was also there.

"Are you seeing this guys?", said Cameron Hill.

"You're right Ms. Cameron Hill," said Cameron Henderson.

Then Cameron Hill was walking on the floor until she step on the control and the t.v. that was on Cartoon Network. Then Destin woke up and saw her with the control on the floor.

"What the hell you wake me for," said Destin.

"Sorry, the television just turn...," but Cameron Hill was interrupted by the show from Cartoon Network. The show was Adventure Time.

"Well, it's Adventure Time. The show that got Raven killed," said Cameron Hill.

At that moment, Destin looked at her and pushed her against the wall. Then he knee her poo n the face, knee her stomach, and punch her in the face. She fell down and he pulled out the gun he used ti killed the murderer. He aimed the at her leg and shoot her. Eddie and Cameron Henderson saw him and run towards them. They check the leg of Cameron Hill and they cover it with a cloth. They set her in the bed and stare at Destin with an anger face.

"Why would you hurt her," said Cameron Henderson. "We need get better, not worse."

"Listen, the moment she said she was TheLPSDragon, I was really surprised because we used to PM before. She was a good friend, but that son of the bitch gasmask murderer killed her."

He knee down to the floor and start to cry. Eddie and Cameron Henderson walked to him and comforted him.

"Well, now I'm alone with this vodka bottle," said Destin before he drink the vodka again.

"You're not alone," said Eddie before he get the bottle and drink the vodka. It tasted different than he drank before, but he enjoyed it.

"Hey, you have us," said Cameron Henderson before he got the bottle from Eddie and drink it.

"And me too," said the injured Cameron Hill. "Can I get the bottle?", asked Cameron Hill.

Destin didn't like to, but he walked to her and handle the bottle to her and dranked the bottle. Then everyone was drinking the vodka and got drunk. They pushed down the dishes, write on the wall, and run everywhere and then for a long time, they blackout and everything was silence.

**BACK TO THE PRESENT**

The group then got it how the motel was trashed.

"Hold on, how did we switched bodies?", asked Eddie.

"That's a good question," said Bill. "About that...," said Bill as another flash back begins to happen.

**AFTER THE HANGOVER**

Bill appeared at the middle of the group. Then he moved his hands and blue lights strike on the authors. Their soul was emerge from their body and entered the different body. Bill also move his hands and disappeared. Then Cameron Hill woke up in Destin and walked towards the kitchen. She got a bread and a knife. Since she haded the headache from the vodka, she aimed the knife to something and start slicing. She stopped and grab the object and start chewing it. Then she walked back and fell the sleep.

**BACK TO THE PRESENT**

"I didn't know what I was eating, but it was good with a weird taste," said Cameron Hill.

"I know," said Bill Cipher as he was pointing to Design's pinky that's now chewed.

She saw the pinky and ran to the bathroom and throw up.

"Will I hope you have your fun, because in 16 hours, your next challenge will happen," said Bill before he disappeared.

"Well, know I know who I hate the most," said Destin, staring at Cameron Hill while she was still throwing up in the bathroom.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know about you guys, but this is the disgusting chapter we ever made in this resting chapter ever. Chapter by titus935. Edited by XxSkullCandyxX. Written by XxSkullCandyxX and titus935. Don't forget to review this and the stories titus935 made, and review my Gravity of the Falls. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:Welcome to another chapter of XxSkullCandyxX and titus935's Tales from the Gravity Falls Fanfiction Horror Stories. This chapter is the last part of the resting part, so read it.**

* * *

Chapter 14:The Last Resting

As they had 10 hours until the next challenge began. The television was still on and Cameron Henderson was the one on the shower, the rest was watching adventure time to remember the memories of Raven. Destin was still angry that this show was the one that causes her death.

"Fuck this show," said Destin as he went towards the t.v. and change the channel.

Then as he changed the channel, the news channel was on and had a report.

This is channel Fox with a special report," announced the reporter. "Five Teenage kids has gone missing from New Jersey to Alaska. The parents are worrying that the kids might of ran away. I'm here at Alaska with one of the kids family Destin Nick Mayo Titus. Here we have his little sister Cynthia May Mayo, wanting to say something."

On the television, the reporter pointed the microphone to his sister and his sister then begin to speak. Destin then got closed to the t.v. and watched.

"I want to say, that I hope that he comes back home," said Cynthia. I miss him already and I hope he's save."

"Why thank you for those words," said the reporter.

Destin was beginning to cry and as he cried, Cameron Hill began giggling behind him. He then got angry and pushed her against the wall.

"Laugh again, laugh again! I fucking dare you!", yelled Destin.

"I double dog dare you, in fact, I triple dog dare you!", yelled Destin. He then pulled out his 9mm pistol and aimed it at her.

They were silence and Cameron Henderson got out of the shower.

"It's my turn to take the shower," said Destin before he entered the bathroom.

For a long time, Destin was in the shower singing the Barber of Sevile while in the living room, the rest of the group was getting annoyed by the singing and wanted for him to stop.

"Largo al factotum della esto a bottega che l'alba è già.Ah, che bel vivere, che bel piacereper un barbiere di qualità! di qualità! Ah, bravo Figaro!Bravo, bravissimo!Fortunatissimo per verità!Pronto a far tutto,la notte e il giornosempre d'intorno in giro cuccagna per un barbiere,vita più nobile, no, non si da. Rasori e pettinilancette e forbici,al mio comandotutto qui sta.V'è la risorsa,poi, del mestierecolla donnetta... col cavaliere... Tutti mi chiedono, tutti mi vogliono,donne, ragazzi, vecchi, fanciulle:Qua la parrucca... Presto la barba...Qua la sanguigna...Presto il biglietto...Qua la parrucca, presto la barba,Presto il biglietto, ehi!"

(Here is subtitles in English,Make way for the factotum of the city,Hurrying to his shop since dawn is already here. Ah, what a fine life, what fine pleasure for a barber of quality! Ah, bravo Figaro!Bravo, bravissimo!A most fortunate man indeed! Ready to do everything Night and day,Always on the move.A cushier fate for a barber,A more noble life, is not to be and combs,Lancets and scissors,At my commandEverything's are the toolsOf my tradeWith the ladies...with the gentlemen...Everyone asks for me, everyone wants me,Ladies, young lads, old men, young girls:Here is the wig...the beard is ready...Here are the leeches...The note is ready...Here is the wig, the beard is ready,The note is ready, hey!) Destin sang in Italian.

When they heard the water shut off they just assumed he was flossing because he began singing again. "When you have a Rib-eye steak, you must floss it. Oh that meat loaf was delicous, but you must floss it. Floss it, floss it good"

After a long time, Destin got out of the shower and looked at them with a confused face from seeing them going insane from the singing.

"What happened to you guys? ", asked a half naked Destin with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

"You happened," said Cameron Henderson while holding his temple.

**15 MINUTES LATER**

Eddie was done taking a shower and was getting dressed, Bill Cipher emerge from the blue light and was chuckling with glee.

"Are you ready to face your next challenge? ", asked Bill

"Yeah, we're ready," said Eddie.

"You know your parents and families miss you... Except for you Destin ," said Bill Cipher.

"Doh!," yelled Destin. He pulled out the 9mm and shot at Bill. Bill pulled his stop watch out and clicked it once, then again. When he clicked it the second time the bullet flew out and zinged pass Destin's wang. Destin looked down and seen a hole, but thanks to his wide stance it hit nothing...important.

Then the portal open and the kids were worrying what will happen to them if they entered the next challenge. Then the portal suck them in.

* * *

**A/N:Well this is the end of the resting chapter and now beginning new challenges. Chapter by titus935 and XxSkullCandyxX, Edited by titus935, Written by XxSkullCandyxX and titus935. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:Hello everybody and welcome to another chapter of XxSkullCandyxX and titus935's "Tales from the Gravity Falls Fanfiction Horror Stories." It's been so long for me to work on this because of school. Well enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 15:The Bottomless Pit

When the authors going through the portal, they weren't screaming as they were in the early days. They landed at a dark place. The group then fell into a creaky, old, worn down place, as all of you know as the Mystery Shack. Cameron Hill landed right next to Stan. Eddie looked over and seen Stan propped up against the fridge with blood splattered on the fridge and a revolver in his hands. Cameron Hill shrieked and backed up and was up against a cabinet. Destin chuckled, and went over to the dead Stan. He crouched down and waved right in his line of sight. He then snapped three times. "Well, obviously the old fuck is dead", said Destin. He then snatched the revolver out of the dead mans hands. Cameron Henderson helped Eddie up. "Maybe we should search aroud for some clues" suggested Cameron Hill. Cameron Henderson helped Eddie hobble around looking in the gift shop. Destin went to the closet under the stairs and noticed a distinct smell. He went to the general direction. He peeked in the lower floor bathroom and seen the tub filled with blood, intestines and all of that kind of junk. "Mmm," said Destin.

Eddie looked at the video footage on the counter and there was only static. Cameron Henderson tried one of Dipper's hat, but it won't fit ( maybe too small or too big). The other Cameron was searching in the living room. They looked around and seen a figure. They aproached it. It was far too dark to see so they turned on the light and seen Soos hanging. They felt sickness fly through their body.

Destin went to the closet and found something shiny. He picked it up. It was a bullet. Maybe one that would fit in his new weapon. So he flicked the loader out and popped a bullet out. He compared the sizes. It was a match. He then noticed more bullets. Eddie was looking through card board boxs. When he pulled a couple of, he seen a face looking at him. He looked at it and unearthed it. He seen Wendy with a bloody knife in her hands and a slit throat.

"Who would do this?", said Eddie. He moved his hand towards the bloody knife in her hands. He touched the knife and moved it away and put it in his backpack. He then went outside and see the forest with color of the trees green. He looked around the dorest and then spotted a pit. He walked (or try to) to the pit. He realized that it was the bottomless pit. Then the group got out of the Mystery Shack and walked towards him.

"There you are, where were you?", asked Cameron Henderson. They walked to him and spotted the bottomless pit.

"It's dark down there?", said Cameron Hill.

"No kidding, it's a fucking pit," said Destin. Then kept looking at the darkness of the pit. Then behind them, Bill pushed all of them and they screamed as they were falling. Bill looked at the pit and saw Eddie hanging on a branch.

"You ain't going to do this to us you bastard!", yelled Eddie.

"I will, and there's nothing you can do," said Bill before he send the branch on fire and Eddie let go the branch and fall with the others.

"Damn you Bill!," yelled Eddie before he fell in the darkness of the bottomless pit. As he was falling down, the others was falling, but not screaming.

"So are going to do," said Cameron Henderson. "We're going to land any seconds now!"

As they waited, there was completely silence. Nobody, not even Eddie or Destin said something.

After an hour later, a light was up head.

"Are guys, we might get out of here alive or dead," said Eddie. "We need to work together and stuck together this time," continued Eddie. Then they reached to the light and landed back to the forest.

* * *

**A/N:Well it's not you might enjoy, but don't worry, the challenge will come. Chapter by titus935. Edited by XxSkullCandyxX. Written by titus935. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:Hello everybody and welcome to another chapter of XxSkullCandyxX and titus935's "Tales from the Gravity Falls Fanfiction Horror Stories." I'm so sorry that I didn't made a new chapter, I haded a lot of school work to do.**

* * *

Chapter 16: The Cupcakes Challenge

The group then walked towards the Mystery Shack where they were teleported. Eddie opened the door and all of sudden, the dead bodies, the blood on the floors, and the walls were gone and the place was cleaned.

"How did the place got clean?", asked Cameron Hill.

"I don't know, it wasn't Bill," answered Eddie.

They searched the whole shack. Eddie went the the spot he saw the dead Wendy, and he saw nothing but his reflection from the cleaned floor. Cameron Hill went to the spot where she saw Soos hanging, but she didn't see him. Destin when to the fridge that he saw the dead Grunkle Stan, but he didn't see the body and the blood. He only saw food that were clean, but Destin though therer might be blood on the food. Cameron Henderson was on the gift shop to see if he could find something. He looked around, and saw two cupcakes. One of the cupcakes was a chocolate cupcake with white frosting and colorful sprinkles. The another cupcake was the same thing, but it was bit off. He then decided to eat one, so they reached to the cupcake that wasn't bitten, and was adout to eat it when a hand hit it. He looked and saw Eddie.

"I'm sorry, but I don't like that cupcake," said Eddie.

"What do you mean, it's just a cupcake," said Cameron Henderson.

"I know, but if someone bit on that cupcake," said Eddie pointing at the bitten cupcake. "Then why they didn't finish that cupcake."

"Maybe they can't finish it?", asked Cameron Henderson.

"There you are," said Cameron Hill with Destin.

"What the hell are you guys doing?", asked Destin.

"Nothing, it just that there's a cupcake," said Eddie.

"Wait! Did you say cupcakes?", asked Cameron Hill.

"Yes," said Eddie. "Cameron (the boy) over here was about to eat one of them, but I hit it before he ate it. I don't feel those cupcakes are different. Why?", asked Eddie.

"Because I just remembered," said Cameron Hill. "This is my story called The Cupcakes."

"That's the stupidest titled I have ever heard," said Destin.

"We need to get out of here!", yelled Cameron Hill before she ran to the door. She was about to touch the door before someone outside was about to opened the door.

"Hide!", yelled Eddie before the door opened. The door was opened and Mabel came in exhausted. She then grabbed a pair of legs and dragged a girl with navy striped tank top with short shorts, with red converse to the stairs. After she was gone with the other girl, the group emerge from there hiding spot.

"What should we do?", asked Cameron Hill.

"Maybe you should stop her," said a voice in their heads that's familiar.

"Bill," said the group. "What do you want?", asked Eddie.

"Oh you know, I'm just going to tell you your challenge. The challenge is to stop Shooting Star killing people," said Bill. "In the attic of this place, you will find her. But be warned, Shooting Star is a killer from this story or else you will end up like you group member, Raven."

"You shut the fuck up!", said Destin.

"How would I," said Bill Cipher as he laughed and his voice disappeared.

Eddie then began to walked towards the stairs. He took a single step the make a squeak. Then he took another step.

"What are you doing?", asked Cameron Henderson.

"What does it look like, I'm going up there to stop her," answered Eddie.

"Hold on, don't go without us," said Cameron Hill.

As the group were heading to the attic, they were at the empty hall. It wasn't full of blood, but it was a mess with some stuff were dropped before. They walked to the door where the attic was, and open it. The group tip-toe to the attic because they thought Mabel will kill them if she knows they were here. As they enter any further, they saw Mabel cutting a boy. They hide to boxes the were stacked. Eddie looked and saw Dipper, tied to a table with black leather straps. They watched as Mabel were taking out the organs that was in Dipper. A sick feeling was going through them as they saw the terror and horror of Mabel. As she was done, she got a needle and thread and start needling on the dead twin as she was going to make a sweater out of her brother's dead body. As they watched, Cameron Hill then throw up on the floor. She then begin to sobbed and her heart was achingly with pain and suffering.

As Mabel was done, she then wear the dead twin sweater and got a body and tied it up. The body looked familiar to them. The body was covered with blood, but this body was shot by someone. It wasn't long before Eddie realize who it was.

"Oh my god, it's Raven," whispered Eddie.

"Raven?", said Destin.

As they watched Mabel getting her sharp objects, Raven opened her eyes and turned to the direction the group was.

"Help... me," said Raven.

Destin felt a sharp pain going through him as he's was going to witness Mabel killing her. Mabel then got a knife and walked towards her. She was about to stab Raven, until she heard a noise coming from the gift shop. Destin was at the gift shop, breaking somethings on the shelf. She then sighed.

"Who's doing that!", said Mabel as she was getting annoyed.

"Don't worry, I'm will be done for you," said Mabel as she pointed the knife to Raven and walked out of the attic. As she left, the rest of the group emerge from their hiding spot and head towards Raven.

"It's good to see you guys," said Raven as she started to sobbed.

"It's good to see you again," said Eddie.

As they untie her, she fell off the table and the group picked her up like how they did when Eddie got shot on the leg.

"Now we can get out of here," said Cameron Hill.

"Wait," said Raven. "What about her," she also said as she was pointing to a girl that was dragged.

"Okay, we can get her out as well," said Eddie as he walked to the girl who also had light brown wavy hair. He then start to untie the girl.

"Hey Cameron, can you help me," asked Eddie.

"No problem," said Cameron Henderson. He went to Eddie and help him to untied the girl. After they untie the girl, they got the girl out.

"Okay, now we can go," said Eddie.

As they were about to leave the attic, a chainsaw roses to Raven's stomach.

"Raven!", they yelled. She was screaming in pain and Cameron Hill was trying to pull her out. She then pulled Raven out and saw her spitting out blood. As they looked, they saw Mabel with the bloody chainsaw.

"Well, well, well look do we have here," said Mabel. "You were about to get, but now you're going to die for that."

She then held up the chainsaw as she was adout to kill them. Eddie then got the knife out of his backpack, and throw it to her face. Then the knife stabbed on her forehead. She still had the chainsaw up until she drop it and she drop. Blood was coming out of her head from the knife. Destin entered the attic and saw Raven.

"Raven," as he knee down to stare at her.

Cameron Hill check on her and put her head down.

"No, please no!", said Destin.

Then the portal came, but Bill came out of the portal.

"Okay you ra... I mean guys, you need to go," said Bill.

"No, not yet. We need to do one more thing," said Eddie as he looked at Raven.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's another chapter of XxSkullCandyxX and titus935's "Tales from the Gravity Falls Fanfiction Horror Stories," and don't forget to review. Chapter by XxSkullCandyxX, edited by XxSkullCandyxX, and written by XxSkullCandyxX. Based on the story "Cupcakes" by GravityFallsMD. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:Welcome to another chapter of "Tales of the Gravity Falls Fanfiction Horror Stories." I'm sorry that I didn't work on it earlier, school was like hell to me.**

* * *

Chapter 17:Raven's Funeral

Eddie and Cameron H. was digging a hole for Raven while Destin and Cameron Hill was placing roses on her. They were wearing black clothes for the funeral. Destin haded a tear that was going down on his cheeks and he, Cameron H., and Eddie was now placing the cold and stone dead body in the hole. They stood next to it and Eddie pulls out a paper and beginto speak.

"Raven Pines, a person who was living in a good life," said Eddie. The rest was beginning to cry and so did Eddie.

"She was also a good friend to all of us. She also know someone named Hetalia that she has care for and we will remember her as our friend. Now Destin."

Eddie then put his paper away and Destin began to speak.

"I have always remember her as a good friend, good author, and a person that's one of my best friends. My sister and other people are my other best friends, thank you," said Destin.

Then the begin to bury Raven with the dirt they digged up. It took long enough for them to have a grave for her. As they were done, Bill was sobbing.

"Are you crying?", asked Cameron H.

"no I'm not," answered Bill. "There was something in my eye."

The portal opened, but they didn't wanted to.

"We can't do this anymore," said Eddie.

"You have to go if you want to go back to your world," said Bill.

They nodded and entered the portal.

* * *

**A/N:That was the shortest chapter I have ever made. Chapter by titus935, edited by XxSkullCandyxX, written by XxSkullCandyxX. Also, Cameron H. is Cameron Henderson, I just made it shorter, and this is for TheLPSDragon for telling me that the the character Raven Pines was forgotten, so I made this chapter to have the characters remembering her. **

**P.S: After I finish this story or Gravity of the Falls, I'm going to make crossover story of Saw 6, Gravity Falls, Regular Show, and Adventure Time. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:Hello my fellow readers. It's been awhile to come up with a new chapter, school made me too busy with work.**

* * *

Chapter 18: CARTOON ZOMBIES PT.1

The portal opens and the group members land again in uncomfortable spot to land. They got up and look around the area they are at. The city was the same Gravity Falls, but this time, the city was destroy as chaos was summon this friendly town. The street they landed was dirty with trash on the ground, the cars was on fire, and the walls was colored with blood.

"What a second?", said Cameron Henderson. "What's that girl that we save?"

Then the portal opened and the female came out and landed on Eddie.

"What the hell!", said Eddie. They picked up the girl and then they picked him up.

As the rest laughed, a shriek was heard and they looked where the shriek. They went to a gun shop to hide while Destin pick up the girl. They locked the door and look out the window.

"I can drop her down?", said Destin. They didn't heard him, so he drop the girl down.

As the rest watched, a person was walking as if someone broke the individual's arm and back.

"We need to help the guy," said Cameron Hill. "Okay, I'm going out there," said Eddie.

He unlock the door and went out. As he saw the man walking by, Eddie walked towards. As he followed the man, the man stopped. Eddie stopped and the man turned around to him. The man had tears full on his eyes, and hugged Eddie.

"I need help," said the man. "My family is dead and those things attacked me!"

"Who are those things?", asked Eddie.

Before the man answered, a blue cat that was taller than them and look like a mother, landed on the man. The cat then dig her teeth on the man's neck. The man scream in pain and the cat pulled out chunk of flesh out of the man's neck.

"Get out out of here!", screamed the man as the man was in pain. Eddie ran out and the cat was pulling more chunk of flesh off of the man.

Eddie went in the shop and lock the door again. He turned and saw horror on their face what they saw.

"What the hell was that thing?", said Destin.

"I don't know," said Eddie. "But it look like a blue cat from another another show."

"What, did you say if that was on another show?", asked Cameron Henderson.

"Yeah, and it act like a zombie."

"Oh no", said Cameron Henderson.

"Oh no what?", asked Cameron Hill.

"I mean we might be in my CARTOON ZOMBIES story," said Cameron Henderson.

"No", said Cameron Hill.

"While are those things eazy to kill?", said Destin.

"No there not", said Eddie. "They're 66% powerful and they could run", said Eddie.

"Wait, I thought it was Cameron H.'s story?", asked Cameron Hill.

"He reads my CARTOON ZOMBIES stories", said Cameron Henderson.

"We need Bill," said Eddie.

He close his eyes and try to call Bill in his head. Then a voice came, but this wasn't Bill's voice.

"Well, well, well look what Bill try to do", said the voice in their heads.

"What a second!", shouted Destin. "I know that voice."

"Yes you do Destin, you were the one who created me", said the voice.

"Phill?", said Eddie.

There was silence after that response.

"Yes it is," said Phill, who was standing next to them. He was wearing all black clothing.

"Bill wants you to survive the zombies for 30 days."

"30 days!", said Cameron Hill. "We're going to die less than a day."

"Don't worry my children," said Phill who try to calm them down. "I will guide your. Bill never act like a real demon. I'll show you a real demon."

"No!", said the group. Then the girl who was sleeping was awake.

"Oh man, I had a weird dream", said the girl. "I thought I was stuck on Gravity Falls and..."

Everyone was looking at the girl.

"Okay was is going?", said the girl.

"I'll explain," said Eddie.

* * *

**A/N: Well here you go. Man I hate school, but I still made a new chapter. Review my stories and peace out.**


End file.
